finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final dungeon (term)
Final Dungeons are places where Final Boss battles in the Final Fantasy series take place, generally in a large, twisting dungeon that has some of the game's most powerful enemies and are usually the last area visited in a game. More often than not, the strongest equipment in the game can be found there as well. The final boss of the game generally awaits at the end of the dungeon. List of Final Dungeons Final Fantasy The final battle with Chaos in the original Final Fantasy took place in the Chaos Shrine 2,000 years in the past. The location of the shrine is significant as it lies in the geographic center of all four elemental shrines, where the Four Fiends reside before their defeat at the hands of the Warriors of Light. Final Fantasy II While fighting the Emperor in Final Fantasy II, the final battle takes place in Pandaemonium, the capitol of Hell. In the Soul of Rebirth bonus storyline, the castle of heaven, Arubboth, is where the Light Emperor is fought. Final Fantasy III The Cloud of Darkness is fought in the World of Darkness, which appeared after Xande misused the powers of the Void. Final Fantasy IV In Final Fantasy IV the party fights Zeromus after traveling through the Lunar Subterrane. The upper levels of the cave are a labyrinth of caves and secret passages, as well as various Lunarian spirits protecting their treasures. The lower levels of the cave are a series of mirror-like tiles connected by teleporters. Final Fantasy V Neo Exdeath is fought after traveling through the Interdimensional Rift. The Rift itself is a mix-matched maze of various architecture, and the deepest sections where Exdeath lies are a series of crystalline platforms with vines and other minor plant life. Final Fantasy VI Kefka was fought in Kefka's Tower. The tower is comprised of debris from around the world and was built magically during the Apocalypse. It consists primarily of debris from Vector and the Magitek Research Facility. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Genesis Rhapsodos is waiting in an underground dungeon beneath Banora, with old tablets reciting LOVELESS. Its name is called the Portal of Severance. Here the Genesis Avatar can be fought. Final Fantasy VII Safer Sephiroth was fought in the very first place where Jenova landed, the Northern Crater. The crater is a complex series of caves and descends deep into the Earth where Sephiroth had gone to keep Holy sealed. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The ruins of Midgar play the role as the "final dungeon". Here Weiss the Immaculate and Omega Weapon are fought by Vincent Valentine in his Chaos form. ''Final Fantasy VIII Ultimecia, in all her forms, is fought in Ultimecia Castle. The castle is a highly luxurious estate and sealed in a magical barrier that voids the party's command abilities until they kill the bosses roaming the castle to get them back. Final Fantasy IX After traveling through Memoria, the party fights Trance Kuja in the Crystal World, where the Crystal lies. After Kuja's defeat, the party is sent to the Hill of Despair, where the avatar of death Necron waits. Final Fantasy X In Final Fantasy X, the party travel through the innards of Sin and eventually battle the Final Aeon and Yu Yevon. Final Fantasy X-2 Yuna, Rikku and Paine battle Vegnagun and Shuyin at the Farplane. Final Fantasy XII The party siege [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|the Bahamut]] and battle Vayne Solidor in all his forms. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Vaan and his friends' final battle with Feolthanos takes place in his keep, the Keep of Forgotten Time. They ultimately defeat Feolthanos Exultant in the Womb of Feolthanos. Final Fantasy Tactics Ramza and his party follow the Lucavi possessed Folmarv Tengille into the Necrohol of Mullonde, where the arch-demon Ultima is being resurrected. The final battle takes place in the Airship Graveyard. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Mewt Randell, Llednar Twem, and Queen Remedi head to Ambervale, the summer residence of the Bervenia royalty. Marche Radiuju follows them, and Remedi transforms into the world-thread Li-Grim. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Luso Clemens and Clan Gully pursue Illua to Zellea, the Forbidden Land, a Jagd thick in magic from the Rift. After falling in battle at the misty precipice of To Touch the Heavens, Illua summons the demon Neukhia. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Tipa Caravanners journey ends in Mount Vellenge, located in The Abyss. Here they battle with the Meteor Parasite and once defeat it, are then transported to the Nest of Memories for a final battle with Raem. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates In Story Mode, Yuri and his party final battle with Galdes takes place in the Lunite Temple. This takes place in an alternate world where Galdes controls the world and the Crystal Temple is now the Lunite Temple. In Multi-Player Mode, the Adventurers final battle with Galdes takes place in the Crystal Temple. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Dark King is fought atop Doom Castle, a fortress comprised of architecture resembling the dungeons the Vile Four were fought in. Doom Castle also connects to the Focus Tower, and although the two locations are similar they are not the same. ''Final Fantasy Adventure'' After climbing to the top of the Temple of Mana, our hero finds himself in a garden where the Tree of Mana resides. Julius is first fought in a separate dimension, but the final battle takes place directly in front of the Mana Tree, which damages and ultimately destroys it. Category:Locations